


Damned If We Do

by GhostlessHollow



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alex Kralie - Freeform, Bondage, Creepypasta, F/M, Gags, Gun Kink, Gun play, Gunplay, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Lemon, Light BDSM, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Smut, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlessHollow/pseuds/GhostlessHollow
Summary: After years of being hunted by Alex Kralie, (F/N) manages to catch Alex off guard and kidnap him.
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Original Character(s), Alex Kralie/Reader, Alex Kralie/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Damned If We Do

She laughed, hunching over the table as the barrel of his own gun trained on him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she had to take a breath, sighing out in a high pitch as she slapped an open palm on the wooden table. “This is just too good! I mean, just look at you! How can I not laugh?”  
Across the table, he sat with hands tied around the back of the chair, ankles strapped to the wooden legs, and rope wrapped around his chest and the backrest to ensure he stayed put. His head was slightly titled up but his eyes were still locked onto her with intensity, his eyebrows drawn together in agitation.  
“I just can’t thank my lucky stars enough! I thought you were smarter than to walk straight into a trap like that. But then again, who could resist little old me. I mean, I think we all knew you always had a widdle cwush on me,” she mocked noting the twitching muscles in his face that would pull taught for just a moment, displaying just how enraged he was beneath his calm bravado. “In all honesty, I still haven’t decided what I want to do with you yet. Hence the BDSM setup you got going on over there.”  
He didn’t seem amused by her joke, biting down on the cloth in his mouth. She could see him shifting his arms every so slightly to test the strength of the ropes.  
“Oh silly boy, don’t worry. I made sure my rope is Alex proof, doubled my knots and everything.” She leaned back in her chair, the wood creaking as she did so, and caressed the side of her confiscated weapon, studying the expanse of its barrel. “Ya know, I’ve always liked the image of you with a gun. Something about it just gets me going. But I’d say this is ten times better, wouldn’t you?” she asked lazily turning the gun back to him. “Maybe I can repay you for that little love mark you left me. Wanna see?”  
Of course, she didn’t expect a response, but that didn’t stop her from standing up and walking around the table to him. She pulled his chair away from the table a bit and saddled his thighs, her free hand resting on his shoulder as she climbed into his lap. The chair shook as he jerked forward, either attempting to scare her or miraculously break free and hurt her, either way, both failed.  
“Easy there, tiger. Wouldn’t want to hurt yourself,” she said, pressing the point of his handgun into his abdomen, wordlessly warning him of any more senseless aggression. She leaned back, resting her occupied hand on her thigh as the other lifted her shirt up to expose the indented scar just below her bra line on her left side. “You always have been such a shit shot. But hey, don’t feel bad.” she gently lifted his chin with her pointer finger. “At least your pretty.”  
His breathing seemed to deepen, getting heavier as if he was about to implode with rage. “Someone have something to say?” She pulled the spit-soaked cloth she used to gag him down from around his mouth.  
“If you’re going to kill me,” That fire behind his eyes seemed to flicker as her hand wandered up the expanse of his neck and up the back of his head, her fingers gently lacing into his hair. Leaning her head in, her lips ghosted up the skin of his throat. “just do it,” he growled. Suddenly her hand tightened in his hair as she jerked his head back, gun pressing harder into the area just above his hip bone. “Now, why would I do that when I worked so hard to get you right where I want you” she looked down in-between them to see the tightness in his pants proudly straining against his zipper. “And by the looks of it, right where you want to be too. Who knew you were such a freak. I was just kidding about the BDSM thing before, big guy,” the woman chuckled.  
She could feel a rumbling in his throat as she left small kisses up it. “Untie me and you can see for yourself just how much of a freak I am.”  
She groaned gently, her hand still locking his head in its pulled back position. “As much as I would love to, unfortunately, I don’t think you could behave yourself. A girl’s gotta be careful nowadays, and I’m oh so fragile.”  
Her intentions genuinely didn’t intend to turn sexual, but despite trying to kill each other for the past 4 years, they had also come very close on multiple occasions to fucking each other’s brains out. Even before the whole Operator thing, when they were close friends, the two already had such a strange sexual tension despite him dating Amy since high school.  
On one occasion he had her trapped below him the thick forests of Rosswood park, but she managed to wrestle the gun out of his hand, knocking it somewhere in the inky black of night. His hands went to wrap around her neck, but she pulled him down by his shirt, smashing his lips onto hers. Part of her was using their still strong attraction as a distraction for Tim and Brian to catch up to her. But the other was doing it out of hope of him remembering himself and what he could have if he gave up his fruitless and murderous venture. And surprisingly, it worked as a distraction, he relaxed slightly and let himself indulge heatedly despite the completely fucked situation. It wasn’t long after that, that the boys showed up and ripped him off her.  
She just couldn’t help but push her body closer to his, easing up her grip on his hair and letting his head fall back into a more comfortable angle. “You know, if Brian and Tim hadn’t shown up during that lovely moment we had in the woods, I would have let you have me right there. We must be crazy,” she near laughed, but something in her chest ached. “You especially. Just look at you-- so hard beneath me despite the loaded gun at your stomach.” A clicking noise crackled out as she pulled back on the hammer and felt his cloth restricted cock twitch against her inner thigh.  
“When I got out of here, I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t know what hits you until your brains decorate the walls,” he nearly hissed out, and she knew she had him.  
She groaned against the skin of his neck and spoke with lust weighing down her tone: “Mmh, you really know just what to say to get a gal going.”  
Her free hand started wandering the expanse of his chest while the armed one found adventure elsewhere. Slowly, she rubbed the muzzle of the gun up and down his aching shaft, giggling as she could hear his breathing become shallow.  
“You can tell me to stop at any time,” she sang, hand slipping under his shirt, feeling his skin warm under her touch. “Nothing?” she nipped at the flesh just below his jaw when he made no effort to express unwillingness to continue. “Didn’t think so.”  
The seemingly crazed woman smirked and stood from his lap, tapping a finger to her lips as she looked down at Alex like he was a warm feast. “Maybe I should leave you like this. All worked up and ready for me. Or perhaps make you watch as I touch myself in front of you.” She stepped around him so her legs were on either side of his right thigh, placing her hand on his shoulder, and pushing the muzzle of the gun flush against the underside of his chin. “Or maybe just blow your brains out right here.”  
He didn’t blink once or even change his stagnant expression until a small smirk crossed his face as if he was holding back a laugh.  
She raised her eyebrows at him and released the hammer back, pulling the gun away from his face.  
“Only kidding,” she smiled, then walked behind him to pull him further from the table so she had room to comfortably move around him. Coming back into his view, he watched as she clicked on the safety and removed the clip. “Just in case,” she said, putting the empty gun on the table and walking over to a bookcase on the other side of the room and placing the clip on one of the shelves.  
As she made her way back over she began removing her clothes, pulling her shirt over her head just as she walked back in front of him. A smirk tugged at her lips as she made a show of removing her remaining garments, watching as he watched her and writhed in his seat. She stopped when she was down to just her underwear and bra. What fun would it be to give him what he wants so soon?  
Easing herself back into his lap, she could feel himself shift below her. “Nervous?” she question, leaning in to his ear in a hushed, erotic tone. “Don’t worry, ” she assured, starting to leave kisses up his neck. “I’ll be gentle.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a part 2 with the actual smut just say so and it shall be done


End file.
